History/Timeline
This timeline is based upon the traditional Earth calendar used by Humans 35,000 B.C.-500 A.D.-Progenitors are active in interstellar and intergalactic space. Before this 35,500-year period, they have already developed their religion, the Cult of the Allspark. During this period, they develop the Jumpgates, create the clone race of Neosapiens, construct the artificial planet of cybertron for their robotic creations the Transformers, and transfer humans and Vulcans to new planets. By 500 A.D., a religious civil war causes the Progenitors to become extinct. 400-100 B.C.-radical reform of Ferengi race causes them to adopt philosophy emphasizing the gaining of wealth, the making of profit, and religious faith in the Divine Treasury 567-610 A.D.-the prophets G'quan and G'lon preach their religious views to their fellow Narns on the planet Narshall. 600-700 A.D.-Transformers develop the ability to use spaceships to pas through the Jumpgates. Beginning of these robots' political division into Autobots and Decepticons. 845 A.D.-Vulcans of Romulus use primitive spaceships to contact humans on Remus. This will lead to foundation of Romulan Star Empire. 915 A.D.-First contact between Transformers and Neosapiens since the extinction of the Progenitors. This causes the Neosapiens to develop faster-than-light spaceships using Jumpgates, non-Transformer robots (i.e. Droids), and other advanced tech. 1000-1100 A.D.-Sarek converts the people of the planet Vulcan to his philosophy/discipline of extreme control of emotions. 1200-2000 A.D.-planet Cybertron wracked by civil war between robotic Transformers, who now are fully divided into Autobots and Decepticons. Contact with alien races virtually non-existant except for occasional trade and contact with Neosapiens. 1203 A.D.-many Neosapiens politically united under Neosapien Commonwealth. 1324-1349 A.D.-Kahless unites the planet Quo'nos and all it's humans and True Klingons under one government. Foundation of Klingon Empire. 1444 A.D.-Neosapien Commonwealth contacts the planet Ferenginar. This leads to the Ferengi gaining technological advances and the foundation of the Ferengi Alliance. 1500-1515 A.D.-Humans and Xon of the planet Centauri Prime united under one government, the Centauri Republic. 1617 A.D.-Vulcans on the planet Vulcan independently invent gravity-control tech, helping to facilitate interplanetary colonization and travel within their local solar system. The Vulcans have already developed robotic Droids. 1803 A.D.-Ferengi Alliance contacts Nar Hutta. Many Hutt clans convert to Ferengi economic philosophy and by 1850 A.D. Nar Hutta is united under Grand Council. Hutts form alliance with Ferengi and expan into space, leading to formation of Hutt Space. 1827 A.D.-First contact between Hutts and Neosapiens. 1912 A.D.-Vulcans on the planet Vulcan invent the capability to use the Jumpgates. The begin their program of interstellar colonization, exploration, and trade, although the Vulcan colonies outside the home solar system are often politically independent of the homeworld. 1927 A.D.-First contact between Vulcans, Ferengi, and Hutts as Vulcan explorers contact a trade mission operated jointly by Ferengi businesspeople and Hutt clans. 1930-1933 A.D.-the use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons on the planet Skarro cause the Daleks to develop their cylinder-shaped armor, the use of Droids, and unification under a single government that eventually would become the nucleus of the Dalek Empire. 1949 A.D.-organization of United God Movement sect on Earth. 1967 A.D.-First contact between Romulan Star Empire and non-Romulan Vulcans. The Romulans obtain the ability to use Jumpgates and construct Droids. 1999 A.D.-A consortium of private business interests in the United States and Russia on Earth create the Russo-American Mercantile (RAM). Meanwhile, the Neosapien Commonwealth contacts the Klingons, which gives the Klingon Empire access to the ability to use Jumpgates and build Droids. The Klingons for over two hundred Earth years had already had the ability to travel in their local solar system. 2000 A.D.-800-year civil war on Cybertron between Autobots and Decpticons ends in truce. Transformers start to become more interested in interstellar affairs. 2011 A.D.-Nations on the planet Cylon start the cloning of Humans. By 2020 A.D., they also develop robots called Centurions. 2023-2233 A.D.-Two-century war between Romulan Star Empire and Klingon Empire ends in stalemate but leaves lasting legacy of perpetual Klingon-Romulan hostility. During this time first contact both empires has with Ferengi Alliance and the Hutt clans. 2061 A.D.-Centauri Republic independently develops the ability to use Jumpgates. By 2100 A.D., the Centauri will have made first contact with Transformers, Neosapiens, Ferengi, Hutts, Klingons, Humans (but not from Earth), and Vulcans (both Romulan and non-Romulan). They will also start the use of robotic Droids. 2071 A.D.-the humans on Earth invent gravity-control tech, which helps facilitate the colonization of the local solar system. 2085 A.D.-RAM claims the planet Mars as it's exclusive property. 2099 A.D.-The planet Cylon develops independently the ability to use Jumpgates. Soon after, the humans of Cylon contact the Ferengi Alliance, who influence the Cylon humans enough that they abandon their faith in the Allspark in favor of the religion of the Divine Treasury. By 2115 A.D., the Cylons have had first contact with Vulcans, Neosapiens, the Centauri Republic, the Hutts, the Transformers, and the Klingon and Romulan empires. 2100-2200 A.D.-United God Movement becomes dominate religion on Earth and in Earth's solar system. 2137 A.D.-the Daleks invent the ability to use Jumpgates, and soon after begin their war to conquer the known universe. 2155 A.D.-a Dalek invasion of the planet Cylon is repelled by an army of human clones and Centurion robots. Soon after, the clones and Centurions killed off most of the natural-born humans because they abandoned the worship of the Allspark. Beginning of the Cylon Empire. 2267-2269 A.D.-Klingon Empire in brief civil war that ends with the Imperial Throne (occupied by descendants of Kahless who wielded near-absolute powers) becoming vacant and the increasing authority of the High Council, orginally composed of mere advisors to occupants of the Imperial Throne. 2278 A.D.-Earth humans invent ability to use Jumpgates. 2290-2301 A.D.-War in Earth's solar system between the nations on Earth against a coalition of off-world colonies led by the RAM corporation ends up with the establishment of the Earth Alliance and the rise of human noble houses that control the new Alliance. Economic authority is mostly vested in RAM and corporations owned by people belonging to the new noble houses. 2349 A.D.-contact with the Neosapiens and Transformers cause to be formed on Earth the Universal Church of the Celestial Sun, which combines the cult of the Allspark with United God Movement into a syncretic mix. By 2351 A.D., the new Universal Church becomes the official religion of the Earth Alliance. 2500 A.D.-planet Vulcan joins Earth Alliance as autonomous world. 2555 A.D.-Earth Alliance, RAM, the Universal Church, the Autobot faction among the Transformers, the Romulan Star Empire, the Neosapien Commonwealth, and the Centauri Republic sign a Treaty of Peace and Trade that renounces war against each other and promote free trade. 2730 A.D.-Cylon Empire proclaims Earth Alliance and Universal Church heretics and potential enemies. 2800-2845 A.D.-Centauri Republic's occupation-sometimes brutal-of the planet Narshall ends up with Narn uprising, the Centauri retreat from Narshall, and formation of the Narn Regime. 3000 A.D.-Present day. (although this a merely a prelude to the Intergalactic Wars)